


My Destiny is You

by cookiesnuna



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairy Tale Elements, Knight Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Nobleman Choi Beomgyu, Prince Choi Soobin, Scholar Kang Taehyun, Witch Huening Kai, beomjun - Freeform, sookai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesnuna/pseuds/cookiesnuna
Summary: "Are you going to take my hand or you're going to stand there all day?"Kai walked towards him and smiled."Depends on where you're taking me, my lord."(Huening Kai is a peasant witch and Soobin is an oppressed prince. Both of them try to escape their destiny but it brings them together in the form of a lake and a lady who would make everything in her hand so that their dreams can become true.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 16





	My Destiny is You

Once upon a time, many many years ago, there was a young boy, little less than a fourteen years old child, but it had been a long time that the games had ended for him. His big blue eyes had seen a good deal of suffering and his lanky skinny pale form was used to the hard work even at that young age. In fact, the boy could only think of working in order to help his large family to survive. And, as you can imagine, being a woodcutter isn't an easy job.

As he hauled a small cart through the forest, the boy's thoughts were full of worries. Winter was nearer each day and he had to get enough wood to sell it in the nearest town, a small farming village called Eternity. He didn't like cutting down trees. He had always felt a connection with nature due to the magic that throbbed inside him, but the little tricks he was barely capable of wouldn't provide him and his family with food to eat that winter and the money for the wood would. That's why he used his ability as a help so that his ax would bring down the trees quicker.

It was his father who had been the woodcutter of that forest. And it was from father too that he had inherited his gift. As magic was forbidden in most of the realms, his father had preferred to live in the forest as a poor peasant instead of exposing his ability to get riches. It had also been his father who had taught him the little he knew about magic so that he could control his powers. He used to tell him stories of how one day he would be able to help the magical people restore magic to its rightful place. He used to call him 'Kamal', although that wasn't his real name. Nevertheless, the name seemed to have stuck with him because his sisters still called him that.

Anyway, his father died some years ago and then it was his mother's turn to go to the forest and retrieve enough wood to give her three children a good start in life while Kai (that was the boy's real name) stayed at home and took care of his sisters. Despite having three children, Kai was the only one who had inherited his father's gift, possibly because he was the only son, and he used it to help at home and sometimes he showed his sisters some tricks to keep them calm. They loved him for that but the whole family was well aware that they had to keep it secret due to those unfair laws against magic users.

However, that changed some months ago when Kai noticed his little sister had started to show signs of possessing some kind of magical ability too. His mother and he were quite worried when they realized that her dreams proved to happen and they were at loss of what to do without father's guidance. On top of that, his mother had been feeling very sick lately and she was currently bedridden. That's why Kai was there cutting down some trees with an ax that would weigh too much for him were not for his magic.

"Kamal! Kamal!" that would be the shouts of his sisters that were running boisterously towards him. Kai stopped the blows and looked at them. There they were: a fifteen-years-old responsible Lea and a nine-years-old determined Mother. Looking at them together, no one could have denied they were family since all of them had dark hair, rather pale skin and blue (like his mother's) or brown eyes (like his late father's).

His sisters quickly surrounded him when he knelt and tried to calm them down enough to understand something among all the gibberish they were babbling.

"I was right! I told you! It's the king's army!" an excited Lea said. And Kai did remember she told them about a dream where the king would come back from war and visit them followed by an army, but could it be true?

"Yeah, king Choi's army has come back," Bahiyyih confirmed jumping a bit to capture his older brother's attention.

"They have come back from war! And they'll pass through our forest," Lea supplied again with a wide smile on her face.

"Okay, okay," Kai said louder than all his sisters' shrill voices. "I told you not to walk away from home. You have left mother alone." Kai's tone was harder than he intended and his sisters looked a bit down, which made him feel bad since he adored them as much as they admired him. So, Kai stood up and picked up the ax while he said more playfully this time. "Come on, let's get back home. What about a race?"

With Lea help, Kai could drag faster the cart with the little wood he had got that day as Bahiyyih run ahead of them as if it were a game. Kai preferred her to think that, but the truth was he didn't want to risk being out while the army of a magic hater king went through their forest. It could prove to be risky and he didn't like to leave his mother alone either, despite how much she insisted it was fine.

It wasn't really long before they reached the small but comfortable hut where they lived. After all, that forest had always been their home and they knew it like the back of their hands. Kai sent all of his sisters inside with his mother and started to take the wood from the cart more calmed now that they were home, which provided some kind of protection.

Moreover, the Eternity forest was big enough so that the king didn't have to find them. The fact that Bahiyyih had dreamt about it didn't mean that it had to become true. That reassuring thought proved to be wrong as soon as the sounds of hoofs could be heard from where Kai was standing in front of the hut. He was getting more nervous by the moment. What if the king's men discovered he had magic? And if they wanted food or shelter? They hardly had enough for them.

The piece of wood in Kai's arms slipped down when the form of a small group of riders approaching the hut was visible through the trunks of the trees that surrounded their home. He had no time to warn his mother and sisters before the riders were there. He prayed they would stay inside and let him handle this. He didn't want his mother or sisters to expose themselves. He felt he was the one he had to protect them since he was the most similar to the man of the house now.

Then, the riders stopped in front of him. There were around six or seven armed burly knights, all clapped in shiny chainmail and armor and looking rather imposing. The ugliest and scariest of them all was the one to address him. He had short black hair, hard brown eyes, a strong chest, thick arms, and a menacing air.

"You, boy, where's you father?" he asked with a demanding tone while he approached him still riding his high warhorse. "We have no time to lose."

"My father is gone."

The knight laughed loudly. "What a pathetic excuse! So he's afraid and sends us this little boy!" The rest of the knights accompanied him with more cruel laughs. But they died down rather quickly when the knight spoke again. "Tell him to come out quickly or he would end badly," he ordered leaning down towards Kai's face in a threatening way.

"He already ended badly," Kai answered with sadness in his voice. "He was struck by a bolt of lightning while working in the woods for his family. That's his grave." And Kai nodded towards the rudimentary tomb his family made for him a few meters away from the hut. It was only a big stone with his name on it and a bouquet of wild purple flowers beside it, but that's the better they could do for him apart from remembering him.

"And who's the woodcutter of this forest now?" the knight asked impatiently.

"Me."

Kai's declaration was received with more contemptuous laughs by the knights. After all, for them he was simply a scrawny little boy. However, the ugly knight seemed to be getting angrier by the moment. "To other with that lie!" he exclaimed and at his orders they started to register the little possessions they had outside the hut and in the small open granary attached to it. Thankfully, they didn't try to enter the house itself where his mother and sisters were. "Where do you have the animals? And your food provisions?" the knight shouted above Kai's desperate pleading as he tried to calm them down.

"Please. No, please," Kai said in an attempt to prevent a knight from taking a big sack of flour he bought two weeks ago in town. The sack had to last them all winter. They needed it to make bread. "Please, it's all we have for the winter."

However, he couldn't stand a chance against six trained knights. He understood it quickly enough when the man he was trying to stop simply shoved him and he ended on the floor, unable to do anything. Tears of fury and helplessness started to appear in his eyes but he didn't let them spill down. He could use his magic. With some simple tricks, he could overturn them. And then he would have to pay for it with his life and, God forbid it, with his family's.

No, he didn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him crying and he didn't use his magic either. Instead, he calmed himself enough to stand up and say, "Please, my mother is very ill and my sisters are weak. Just... just take whatever you want and leave." It was a surrender, but it was also the smartest thing to do given his chances.

"Are you ordering me?" the ugly knight asked furiously. "I'm the king's second in command! How dare you?!" And he unsheathed his sword with a horrifying hiss that made Kai's blood turn cold. His eyes opened widely when the knight rose his sword and readied himself to bring it down in a mighty stroke that would most likely cut Kai down. He had to do something or he would die. Perhaps, he could use an easy trick to distract them or just run, but he was petrified. His last coherent thought was that Bahiyyih didn't say she had seen him dying in her dream.

Then, he heard a voice say, "Jung! Stop this nonsense!"

Thankfully, the scary knight obeyed and sheathed his sword, although reluctantly. And Kai breathed out in relief until he saw his savior. The owner of the voice was no other than the king of Acardia himself, Choi Seunghyun. And if the golden crown on his grey-haired head was not proving enough, his manners and the authority he exuded were good signals too.

Kai didn't have much time to look at the imposing figure of the king, before he forced himself to lower his head and sight as a sign of respect for the sovereign. He might be a peasant but he knew how to behave when in the presence of a royal. He wasn't going to give the monarch any reason so that he could discover his and his little sister's magic abilities. If showing humility was the price, he was more than glad to pay it.

"Why are we losing our valuable time with this ragged plebs?" the king asked with a sneer.

"I'm sorry, my lord. You're right," the ugly knight replied respectfully. It seemed the only thing that could contain this monster's rage was the king and Kai was grateful for that, although he could see that all the man's anger was nothing when compared to the king's cold eyes.

Kai couldn't avoid taking advantage of their exchange to steal furtive glances to his majesty and the little retinue that accompanied him. Of course, they were all knights too, also with their good deal of armor, but these ones had banners with them: the golden dragon of Acardia embroidered upon red fabrics. They really made an impressive sight, which didn't reassure Kai in the least.

"The army has made camp. You, quickly, escort me back there. I don't want to lose more time. We have only three days more of travel and then we will be in Acardia."

"Two, my lord," Kai provided.

"What was that?" the king asked a little annoyed. It was evident he didn't like when someone contradicted him.

The ugly knight's reaction was far worse. "How you dare speak back to the king himself, you little scum!" And his right hand went again to the pommel of his sword.

"Silence!" the king shouted. "And you, boy, tell me, what do you have to say?"

"My lord," Kai replied with as much respect as he could muster, "this year there hasn't been any earlier snowfall so you can travel quickly."

"Have you heard that, Jung? I can't wait to get home. It's been a long time since I last saw my son, Soobin." Kai kept throwing confused glances at the king. Was he really such a good father that he was that eager to get back to his son? But the king appeared to be quite excited about the prospect. "If there isn't any snow, we could make it in a day. C'mon! Let's go." And with that last order to his men he spurred his horse and left quickly, his red cloak flying regally behind him.

"You can keep your food," the scary knight said as a goodbye. "It must be your lucky day, little boy!" And he also disappeared through the trees in pursuit of his king.

The rest of the knights started to leave and to Kai's pleasure, they didn't take the little food they had. The knight who had shoved him to the ground went as far as throwing the heavy sack back at Kai's feet, muttering a venomously "Next time, you should be more careful about what you say, boy." and spitting at the ground, but he left with the other knights too.

Kai just smiled and watched them go. "I hope there's no next time," he said greatly relieved that it all had been a small fright and there weren't any bad consequences.

When he turned around he saw that his sick mother and sisters were looking at him from one of the windows. They sported worried glances, but Kai kept up his goofy grin for them as he straightened up the scattered provisions the knights had discarded and then made his way back to his family.

* * *

King Seunghyun and his men were galloping hard through the Eternity forest. The king wanted to arrive at Acardia as soon as possible. He had spent the last ten years with his army, fighting campaign after campaign against one of his most staunch enemies, Kim Monarch. It had taken him many years and the lives of many of his men, but in the end Seunghyun succeeded. Kim was dead and his queen, Irene, had surrendered the kingdom and accepted his terms.

Now, Acardia was bigger and richer. And he had a valuable ally in lady Irene who he had allowed to live in her castle and rule in his and Acardia's name. But the most important thing was that Seunghyun had freed another kingdom from the cruel grip of magic. The fact that he now had another kingdom under his command was just a bonus.

However, among all the prices he had had to pay to win this battle, what most hurt him was that he hadn't been able to see his son and heir grow up and become a warrior. When he departed for war, Soobin was just a nine years old little boy who still had a lot to learn and could barely hold a wooden sword in his chubby hand. However, he would be older now. He would have grown taller and stronger. Now, he must be able to stand his ground against any of his knights. That made Seunghyun feel proud, knowing that his lineage and legacy would continue in his son.

"My son, Soobin," he said out loud, "he is my true prize for my victory. I'm really looking forward to seeing him again."

"I'm sure he's as brave and strong as you, my lord," answered Jung, who galloped by his side.

"I can't wait to see the great warrior I have fathered," Seunghyun chuckled. "If he's anything like me, he would be tough and ruthless. A true leader!"

And so the sounds of thousands of hoofs echoed in the calm forest as the king continued his journey towards Acardia.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I started so many fics but I just can't stop the idea from coming... and I don't think my previous fics were good enough so I hope this fic can do more justice. I really work hard I hope you like it :')


End file.
